accidental happiness and mistakes
by CobaltNight
Summary: Spin off from my other fic.but dont have to read that one to get this one. Aang leaves for 3 years.He returns with a girl friend.Katara is jealous.What could possibly happen? KATAANG!


BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY I HAVE A MESSAGE

BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS STORY I HAVE A MESSAGE! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF A BETA, WHO CAN CHECK MY STORY QUICK SO I CAN POST IT, IF YOU ARE INTRESTED, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME,OR SAY SO IN A REVIEW.I present to you my way better then,my first fanfic. The spin off from my first fanfic,if you want to read this,but cant be bothered to read my first story ( I don't blame you,its not very good,which is why im probably going to discontinue it.) Here is a recap of what will have happened so far (from chapter 1 of my original story)Even though the avatar series is finished,my love for kataang isn't! This story begins with fakey Aang x Oc before turning into kataang!

_Italic- kataras thoughts,_

_what happened before this story…_

The war had been over for a few months,Aang is happily living with Sokka , Toph and Katara in the South pole. This , however changes when Aang gets a note from Fire Lord Zuko, saying he is needed right away, and he cannot tell his friends, Aang leaves in the middle of the night. 3 years later Sokka, Toph and Katara know why Aang left (News spreads fast) and Katara has been nothing but an empty shell since Aang left. On the day of the party celebrating the end of the war, Aang turns up, and Katara starts to feel happy again. That is, until she meets his girlfriend Kaiya. There is hatred in the air, as the battle for Aang's love begins. (yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh… I didn't know how to end this so I said that.)

Alright, theres the recap, now on with the story!

( quick intro)

It was a nice day In the South pole. It was bright and sunny, and it was lightly snowing, causing a beautiful picture of the now huge city. On a walk way in this city ,there was a group of 5 teenagers. Two of the teenagers had their arms linked, one a boy, the other a girl. The girl was wearing a sickly sweet smile while it was obvious the boys smile was fake. These teenagers were Kaiya and Aang, who just happened to be the avatar (Hint to as why Kaiya is actually going out with him.) Beside Kaiya and Aang there was another 2 teenagers, also a couple, these two were holding hands, the boy named Sokka , the girl named Toph. And beside these 2 was one girl, arms crossed on her chest and her face holding a slight pout, this was Katara.

It was Kaiya and Aangs second day in the reformed South pole, so naturally they wanted to explore. Well, Aang did anyway. Kaiya however, was less enthusiastic.

"Aang this is enough exploring for now! Can't we just go to a restaurant now?" Whined Kaiya

" But we just came out side!" Aang exclaimed with a huff. Kaiya gives him an evil glare.

" Oh alright, is it okay with you guys if we go to a restaurant?" He was answered with 3 simple nods.

"Aang, can we go to that big fancy restaurant over there? Please?" Asked Kaiya with a what she thought was cute face.

"Um… I don't know Kaiya that place looks pretty expensive-"

"Its okay Aang it will be my treat." Said Sokka with a grin.

When they got into the restaurant Katara was the first to sit down, Aang sitting next to her, and Kaiya next to Aang. Sokka and Toph sat on the other side of the table.

_I can't believe Sokka dragged me on this tourist trip. The last thing I want to see is Aang and Kaiya being all romantic. _

A waiter was quickly approaching their table, although it was obvious his attention was directed to Kaiya.

"Well hello there…" "Kaiya" "Well hello there Kaiya might I say you look very pretty today. My name is Lei .I will be your waiter for this evening. And I must say so far it has been a pleasure serving you." He gave her a kiss on her hand, Kaiya giggled.

_Hm,that's strange it obvious 'Lei' was flirting with Kaiya and Kaiya was flirting back, but Aang looks like he just doesn't care.Maybe, maybe he doesn't love her like he said…_

Katara was right Aang was just sitting there looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Everyone ordered, and with a wink in Kaiya's direction, Lei went to get their food.

After the meal everyone was rather tired so they went back home. Everyone went retired to their rooms,everyone, that is except Aang.

There was a knock on her door. Fearing it was Kaiya she asked quietly "Who is it?"

"Katara, its me Aang."

With that Katara ran to her door m and opened it.

"Hey Aang! What brings you to my room?" Katara asked brightly.

"I just wanted to talk with my best friend that I haven't seen in three years. That is of course, of you don't mind."He asked questioningly.

"That's great! I really wanted to talk to you as well! Come sit!"She made a follow me notion with her hand and sat on her bed, Aang following suit.

" I just wanted to say Katara…I'm really sorry for leaving all you guys without telling you, you were probably really mad."

_I think I still am…_She thought sadly.

"I just wanted to say,I thought about you a lot Katara, I really missed you, and I'm really happy to see you again."

He pulled her into a hug.The hug they shared lasted quite awhile,and during that time, Katara whispered her reply in his ear.

"I really missed you too Aang, you have no idea how much I missed you…" She started crying softly.

Aang felt his shoulder getting wet, and he realised Katara was actually crying, because of him. He pulled her further into his embrace whispering words of comfort to her.After a while, Katara had fallen asleep, Aang then decided it that he should go.He kissed her on top of head, then left to his and Kaiyas room.

Kaiya,However was not there.He went downstairs, But all he saw was Sokka making some tea.

" Hey Sokka, do you know where Kaiya went?"

"Who?Oh, you mean the witch, she said she was going out for a walk.What do you see in Kaiya anyway Aang?"

Aang just ignored Sokka and went to search for Kaiya.He figured she would be at the fountain, since that was the only place she knew.But she wasn't there.So he kept on searching, not realizing how long he had been searching for. ( about 3 hours.)

_**The house!**_

Katara yawned slowly rising from her sleep, confused.

_What happened?I don't remember falling asleep…_

Then she remembered everything.The hug,her crying,Aang whispering comforting things to her…She must of fallen asleep.

She blushed thinking about their intimate embrace, wishing to have another hug with him again.

Katara gave one big yawn then decided to go downstairs. She saw Sokka, with Toph sleeping on his shoulder.Aang and Kaiya were nowhere to be seen.Being careful as to not wake Toph she asked Sokka if he knew where Aang was.

"He went off looking for Kaiya who left when you fell asleep."

"Sokka…how long has Aang been looking for Kaiya?"

"A few hours." He replied.

"I hope hes okay…" Katara said to herself quietly.

_**Back to Aang**_

Aang was till searching for Kaiya and he was getting frustrated. As he went round the next corner he could not

believe what he saw…

Haha! Cliffhanger!go me! Ive never done one of these before!if you like my story please review! 3 reviews and up comes next chapter!

If you can guess what Aang saw you get a virtual cookie and a congrats from me And as a special bonus,if you want something added in the story I will put it in the next chapter just say your answer, then what you would like put in!(the answer is on this website,you just have to do some snooping…)

I added hints of tokka for the tokka fans!If you like this fic, read my other one please!3 reviews!


End file.
